


Implausible

by CrimsonWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implausible Powers, Laws of Nature - bending Powers, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWriter/pseuds/CrimsonWriter
Summary: "Jason roared. A bolt of lightning arced out of the clear blue sky. It ricocheted off his gladius and blasted Percy off his horse.” - Mark of Athena"Jason, how does that even work?" - PiperPublished: 11/12/2017 (mm/dd/yyyy)





	Implausible

Jason gave a whole new definition to the phrase, "a bolt out of the blue". Some monsters had tried to wise up, it seemed, and liked to attack him on clear, sunny days.

As if it would put him at a disadvantage.

But nope, he liked seeing the look of shock on their faces as he vaporized them where they were running/charging/limping/growling at him.

Piper saw this one day. "Jason, how does that even _work_? Lightning is the result of an energy imbalance between two nearby and large areas of opposite charges. There is not a cloud in the sky, and the ground is not going to shock itself."

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just does. I gave Annabeth a headache while she tried to puzzle it out, so I don't think that the laws of physics and nature apply to our powers."

She paused. "Yeah, I don't think I'll get into that…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people! I'm currently working on an Avengers story that involves an extensive road trip--and like any good road trip, it involves places, music, food, and history. If you feel like it, would you guys mind leaving a review with a popular radio station in your area, a local restaurant that you swear by, a local monument or museum, street artists that you remember since forever, or bits of history that most people outside of your area don't know? Thanks!
> 
> So I had a reviewer on my All Together, Cousins story on ff.net that told me that Jason could summon lightning bolts out of a clear sky when I had done a fight scene where he, his sister, and Percy summoned a storm to strike some threatening helicopters with lightning bolts. I was kind of like, "and how does _that_ work?" I couldn't come up with a plausible answer, and I couldn't resist a bit of humor. So this was spawned.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Ruby


End file.
